Can We Love?
Details *'Title:' 우리가 사랑할 수 있을까 / Wooriga Saranghal Soo Isseulkka *'Also known as:' Could We Love? *'Previously known as:' 엄마에게 남자가 필요해 / Eommaege Namjaga Pilyohae (Mother Needs a Man) *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, family *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-06 to 2014-Mar-11 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:45 *'Original Soundtrack:' Can We Love? OST Synopsis A drama about love lives and careers of three women, who are in their late thirties, living their lives as divorced woman, a spinster, and a full-time housewife. Jung Wan (Eugene) is bubbly and forthright woman who divorces after ten years of marriage and moves in with her son to her mother’s house. Meanwhile, Jung Wan's friends; Sun Mi (Kim Yoo Mi) is a happily single “gold miss” and Ji Hyun (Choi Jung Yoon) is a longtime housewife and mother of her teenage daughter and 5 year-old son. They will get involved with Oh Kyung Soo (Uhm Tae Woong), a bad tempered, self conceited but a skilled film director who has received several awards and Ahn Do Young (Kim Sung Soo), the CEO of a film company. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Eugene as Yoon Jung Wan (39) *Uhm Tae Woong as Oh Kyung Soo (35) *Kim Yoo Mi as Kim Sun Mi (39) *Choi Jung Yoon as Kwon Ji Hyun (39) *Kim Sung Soo as Ahn Do Young (40) ;People around Jung Wan *Kim Hye Ok as Jung Soon Ok (65, Jung Wan's mother) *Shim Hyung Tak as Han Joon Mo (39, Jung Wan's ex-husband) *Jun Joon Hyuk as Han Tae Geuk (9, Jung Wan's son) ;People around Sun Mi *Jung Soo Young as Moon Eun Joo (33) *Park Min Woo as Choi Yoon Suk (29) *Han Ji Woo as Jang Ha Na (25) ;People around Ji Hyun *Im Ye Jin as Ji Hyun's mother in law (60s) *Nam Sung Jin as Lee Gyu Shik (41, Ji Hyun's husband) *Jin Ji Hee as Lee Se Ra (15, Ji Hyun's daughter) *Jung Yoo Geun as Lee Se Jin (5, Ji Hyun's son) *Kil Yong Woo as Ji Hyun's father *Park Hyo Joon as Kwon Tae Hyun (Ji Hyun's younger brother) *Kim Soo Jin (김수진) as Kwon Yoo Kyung (Tae Hyun's daughter) ;People around Do Young *Jang Joon Yoo as Ahn Kyung Joo (27, Do Young's younger sister) *Suh Dong Won as Park Seung Ryong ;Others *Kim Sa Kwon as PD Jo *Park Young Jin (박영진) *Yoon Hae Yoon (윤해윤) ;Cameos *Kim Sung Min as Sun Mi's arranged date man (ep 10) *Kim Hyun Joo as top actress Kim Hyun Joo (ep 13-14) *Gong Hyun Joo as Shin Yoon Ha (ep 17) *Lee Jae Won as lawyer Production Credits *'Production Company:' Drama House, Curtain Call Inc. (커튼콜제작단), Red Rover *'Chief Producer:' Jo Joon Hyung (조준형) *'Director:' Kim Yoon Chul *'Screenwriter:' Park Min Jung Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (general programming standard ratings) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:JTBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Family